


Safe & Sound

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian hasn't been himself since he returned from the Fade. Bull goes out of his way to try to help him out, from spending time in the library with him to spending time in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of in-game dialogue at the beginning, between Dorian and Female Inquisitor because they're BBFs, right?  
> Its my first smut I'm posting! Hopefully it's not too awkward... I'd love feedback!

After the events in the Western Approach, Bull notices a slight change to Dorian. Instead of just being snarky and easily irritated, Dorian has become on-edge and downright mean. He avoided others as best as he could, held up in the library for days at a time. As Bull wandered up the stone steps to the library, Dorian’s voice carried down. Irritation clung to his tone. A sheepish, hurt Inquisitor replied.

  
Bull was surprised, the pair of them having formed a different sort of friendship than the others. The time in the future Redcliff and the Inquisitor’s help with Dorian’s past had cemented their strong bond. Taking steps two at a time, Bull hurried upward, hoping to catch the other man before Dorian could say anything that would gnaw at him later.

  
“What is this really about, Dorian?” questioned the Inquisitor, catching on that his irritation was about more that the lack of intelligent tomes in the library. Bull paused in the doorway to let them continue their conversation, ready to butt in if needed. The Inquisitor had a knack with dealing with people and conflict, and was arguably the best at handling Dorian when he was in a mood.

  
“When we fell into the Chasm, into the Fade…” Dorian had busied himself looking at the shelves again, trying to seem nonplussed, “I thought you were done for.”

  
His voice had cracked in the end, and Bull felt a pang in his chest for him.

  
“I don’t know if I can forgive you for that moment.”

  
“I’m sorry you had to go through it with me,” the Inquisitor answered, sounding genuinely concerned and apologetic.

  
“I’m not sorry I was there with you. I thought I’d lost you…”

  
The sentiment hung in the air for a moment. Dorian crossed his arm and looked towards the floor, swallowing down the emotions that threatened to overflow.

  
Finally, the Inquisitor reached out and hugged him tightly. Hesitantly, he relaxed to return the embrace. Bull couldn’t help but smile from his hideaway at the show of fondness between the friends.

  
“Are you alright?” Dorian asked as he let goof the Inquisitor.

  
She bit her lip nervously, thinking, “It was a nightmare, but … I learned a surprising amount. What happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, for one…”

  
It was one of her most endearing qualities. No matter what happened, she seemed to be able to take away something good from the shit storm that kept raining down on them. Bull wasn’t sure he knew anyone else quite like her, and was grateful that she’d been the one to be cursed with the mark.

  
“Regained your memories? That’s good, then?”

  
“I think so.”

  
“You do realize …that feat hasn’t been performed in over a thousand years? Corypheus and his companions entered the Fade and began the Blights. In comparison …” There was worry in his tone. Being cautious and planning ahead was always something the mage excelled at, so it wasn’t surprising he was concerned with the repercussions.

  
“At least you were there with me,” she gave his arm a thankful squeeze.

  
Dorian laughed, almost nervously, “No offense, but I’d almost rather I hadn’t been. Another Tevintar in the Fade…”

  
“No sense of adventure?” she teased, trying to add some levity, as they fall back into their usual banter, “That’s surprising.”

  
“I’ve not your talent for survival.”

  
“I was fortunate.”

  
“Indeed… Thought, there is still cause for concern,” Dorian’s smile fell away again. Bull shook his head slightly, knowing that Dorian couldn’t just let the topic rest and move on. This time, however, he spoke evenly, “If you can walk in the fade, others will try to follow. Who knows what secret Corypheus has revealed? Not all of them will be as lucky as you.What they could unleash…”

  
A shiver at the memory of the Fade passed through them both. Bull’s brows furrowed, scared to imagine exactly what horrors they had faced. So far, Dorian had shied from the topic and revealed little to Bull. There was the official account of what happened, of course, and the rumors that trickled through Skyhold. Bull wasn’t concerned with those, and was instead worried about what was happening in the ‘Vint’s busy mind. There was a pain and darkness that lingered behind his eyes since their return. It was unreadable, even to the spy, a darkness that Bull wasn’t familiar with.

  
Dorian broke the silence: “My advice? Keep this quiet. Let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge.”

  
Nodding, the Lady Inquisitor murmured, “A good idea…”

  
Something surfaced to the forefront of Dorian’s mind and his hands clenched, “There’s enough idiots in the world who think if they justuse enough blood magic-” the word dripped with disgust- “Their problems would vanish. It’s exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home… This? This, I don’t need.”

  
Ah. That was part of the issue; Dorian’s ever-present fear and disgust of blood magic. His fate for it rivaled Bull’s own. It helped explain the mage’s rekindled interest in Tevintar histories and enchanting books. Bull’s brow furrowed, knowing that a Fear Demon had ruled over the area of the Fade they had entered, wondering what other fears it had pulled back up from the depths of Dorian’s heart.

  
Turning back to his books, Dorian quickly shed his bitterness. The way he could easily mask his emotions, swallow them down suddenly for later, surprised Bull still. A good deal of practice must have went into it, pretending to be someone he wasn’t, pretending the world around him didn’t hurt quite as much as it did… Bull admired that in him, even if he could easily see past the facade.

  
“What I do need is a copy of the Liberalum. I’ll wager if I can find Corypheus’ real name … If I can prove he was a grasping ankle-biter with no family to speak of?” Dorian was smirking, like it was the scandal of the century. His being a ‘Vint had some advantages, like being able to recite anyone’s lineage backwards and forewords at a moment’s notice, “The luster would come right off. Wish me luck.”

  
The Inquisitor shook her head gently, chuckling lightly.

  
“Good luck, Dorian,” she squeezed his arm and leaned in to kiss his cheek before turning away. When she passed the Bull, she murmured, “I still think he needs some support.”  
“Right, Boss.”

  
The Iron Bull approached, preparing for Dorian’s biting tongue. Dorian kept his back to him, tanned fingers skimming spines, eyes flickering to the massive shadow he cast.

  
“If you think I hadn’t noticed your Qunari-shaped shadow lurking in the arches, you are less of a spy than I thought,” Dorian said curtly.

  
Bull chuckled, “Can’t slip one past you.”

  
Glowering, Dorian turned slightly to look at him from the corner of his eye. He hated how obvious everything about him was to the Bull, how he could take him apart in every way imaginable. It was why he ad avoided the man after their initial emotional reunion after Adament. It was why he’d slept in the library more than once since then, hoping the brute continued to keep to the tavern and training grounds.

  
“Unless you are here to help me scour the library for Tevene lore, which I highly doubt-”

  
Bull cut him off, “I could help, if you’d like.”

  
Dorian’s expression softened in surprise, “Well, I…” He cleared his throat, looking away again, “Do whatever it is you wish to do.”

  
Bull nodded and began perusing over the tomes a few shelves over. Disbelief clear on his face, Dorian looked over at him. After a moment, he returned to looking himself, confusion still clouding his mind. He didn’t know how many time he glanced over the same titles, astounded that the Bull would stay here to assist him.

  
For nearly half an hour, Bull grazed over titles. He didn’t know what to look for, exactly, but he could recognize Tevene titles and names. As much as Dorian sometimes liked to pretend the Iron Bull was daft and illiterate, he was actually well-read with much more hands-on experience than the mage. The small pile of books he pulled off the shelf grew, perched on Dorian’s armchair; Bull was almost positive the mage had read them all. Often, Dorian would glance his way, curiosity still written all over his face.  
A few books in hand, Dorian wandered into his nook. He set his books down and picked the ones Bull had left.

  
“Ah, Gregoria Pepigit,” Dorian scoffed under his breath, just loud enough for Bull to hear. He cast the book aside, “The Ancient North? My nannies practically read that as a bedtime story.”

  
Always a man of restraint, Bull continued look at the books and only barely rolled his eyes.

  
“I suppose if you’re going to try to help,” Dorian said, drawing closer to the Iron Bull, “You should know what I’m looking for. Try the Liberalum, which I highly doubt this quaint little library has, or one of Genitivi’s writings.”

  
“Sure, Kadan,” Bull nodded gently. Dorian’s heart melted slightly, so he hurriedly turned away.

  
An hour passed. Pink and orange hues passed by the window, announcing sunset. Bull eyed Dorian, knowing he hadn’t been seen in the tavern or the kitchens for quite some time. He wondered when he last ate, or drank anything other than the wines he kept stored in his room.

  
“Here,” Bull said finally, handing over the Pursuit of Knowledge. He knew that finding a book that Dorian sought was one of the few ways to convince the man he’d done enough research for one day.

  
Dorian blinked at him. Their fingers brushed as he went to take the book.

  
“Thank you,” Dorian said, genuinely, looking up at the Bull. The other man was close enough now to see how tired and worn Dorian really looked. His amber eyes were distant, dark rings encircling them. There was even trace of stubble on his jaw, which was so foreign to his normally immaculately groomed features.

  
“Dorian?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Come back to my room? Take a break. I think I know a thing or two that might relieve some of your stress,” Bull suggested with a sly smile, massive hand finding its way into Dorian’s locks. The mage closed his eyes as Bull massaged his scalp, almost falling asleep on his feet.

  
“Alright,” Dorian nodded, too tired to argue.

  
Taking the books from Dorian’s hands, he set them in the chair for later. He eased his arm around Dorian’s waist, guiding him through the castle. Normally, Dorian would be concerned with the public show of affection and the glances people would give them. Tonight, he leaned into Bull’s side, needing the warmth and safety of his touch.

  
Varric nodded politely as they passed, his usual smug smile gone. Distantly, Dorian wondered how many people were murmuring about the horrors of Adamant, the misadventures into the Fade, and the betrayal of the Grey Wardens, and pitying the unfortunate group who ventured there.

  
On the stairs to the tavern, Dorian began to lag. Bull offered to carry him the rest of the way up, but was swatted away for appearances. If not for the watchful eyes of the Chargers and the rest of the patrons, Dorian might have said yes.

  
Once the eased through Bull’s bedroom door, Bull guided him to the bed. Dorian’s yawned widely as he sat down on the edge, eyelids growing heavier.

  
“Let me help,” Bull murmured, lifting up Dorian’s leg and pressing the sole against his stomach. Nimble fingers began to undo every strap, easing them off of tired legs. Dorian smiled gently, thinking how Bull took the time to unclasp every buckle, every lace when he undressed him. Then, he caught Bull’s watchful stare.

  
“Don’t you pity me, too,” Dorian jerked away, beginning to work at his own shoe.

  
“I don’t pity you, Dorian…” Bull said, hands reaching for Dorian’s hands, “I worry…”

  
Looking into his steely eye, Dorian swallowed.He knew Bull was reading him now, seeing the distant fear in his usually bright eyes, knowing the bitterness by his set jaw. He couldn’t stand being taken apart right now, not like this, so he looked away.

  
Bull continued with his books. Finished, he moved up the buckles at his shoulders, his forearms, his hips, until Dorian was only in the undergarments beneath.

  
Gently, with a finger under his chin, Bull turned Dorian’s face back towards him. Dorian had avoided looking at the Bull until this moment, but he couldn’t resist the other man for long. Scarred lips and stubble pressed against Dorian’s lips, ever so softly, taking some of the pain away. Massive, caring hands ran across his face, into his hair.

  
“Bull, I-” Dorian started to say when their kiss broke, ready to make apologies for the way he had been acting.

  
“Shh. You really do talk to much,” Bull muttered with a smirk, lips moving to neck, “Let’s see if I can shut you up for a bit.”

  
Dorian murmured his agreement, letting Bull work his magic. Kisses trailing across his body, Dorian sighed as the rest of the world seemed to fall away. There was suddenly just them, only this. Being with Bull had a way of making Dorian feel like that, time and time again.

  
Gently, Bull leaned Dorian back on the bed. He laid over him, weight pressing down. It made Dorian feel more secure and, somehow, more real. Bull grounded him, made him realize that the hear and now was as important as his tumultuous past and his unsure future. The Iron Bull whispered things to Dorian, soft things, his low voice rumbling through Dorian. He told him the things he wanted to hear, but Bull believed them to - how pretty he was, how much he mattered, how good he was.

  
Hand trailing down Dorian’s side as he spoke, Bull reached Dorian’s silken underwear. He tucked his fingers in the waistband, slowly tugging him down. Dorian shivered in anticipation of what happened next, as he was laid completely bare beneath the Bull. Pushing himself up slightly to let his hand slip between them, Bull continued to whisper to the mage:

  
“You look so beautiful like this, Dorian,” he breathed, warm breath tickling at Dorian’s ear as his fingers wrapped around his length. A content sigh escaped Dorian’s lips, at the words and the touch. A hot kiss was pressed to Dorian’s open mouth, warm tongue exploring his mouth. Arching up, pulling Bull closer by a horn, Dorian groaned into the kiss. Their lips pressed and moved together, leaving Dorian’s feeling dizzy and wanted.

  
Bull’s kisses worked their way down. He wanted to kiss every inch of Dorian, let him know he was good and safe and wanted. Tender moans and noises of pleasure came from Dorian as Bull left a trail of glossy kisses across his stomach. Grazing over Dorian’s erect cock with his lips, he moved to kiss down his thighs, ever-careful of his horns that brushed delicate, tan skin. Dorian twitched slightly as the kissed trailed back up from his knees, growing closer to his groin again.

  
Lips found Dorian’s penis, which had grown achingly hard with want. He slipped his lips around its girth, sucking and licking, a steady gently rhythm. Panting, Dorian pushed himself up to watch head and horns bob between his thighs, gray hands running up his warm skin, touching and easing the aches away. Somehow, the Bull always knew just what he needed.

  
The fingers trailed up Dorian’s chest, gently teasing nipples. They continued upwards, across the lines of his neck, to brush down his jawline. Bull raised his eye, gaze meeting Dorian’s own as he continued to look downward. His thick, clawed fingers moved across Dorian’s full lips. One slipped inside his mouth, Dorian gently closing his eyes to suck and tease. Heat was building in the pit of Dorian’s stomach, groaning even with Bull’s fingers pressed into his mouth. He thought distantly of the time he set the curtains on fire and nearly laughed, before another jolt of pleasure overtook his body.

  
Just as Dorian felt his orgasm mounting, rising from his toes, Bull slipped his mouth off of Dorian and his fingers from Dorian’s lips. A sigh escaped Dorian, eyes flickering open to look at Bull. He fell back onto the bed as Bull moved across the room for oils, the large man smiling at the mage in his bed. In response, Dorian let out a teasing whine of want, making Bull chuckle and move quicker.

  
Returning promptly, Bull kissed Dorian full on the mouth. Roughly, Dorian grabbed at Bull’s shoulder, pulling himself up into the kiss to deepen it. A smile crossed Bull’s lips as they kissed, a low chuckle vibrating in his throat and tingling Dorian’s lips. He pulled away, before Dorian was ready, leaving him clinging to Bull’s shoulder and whimpering with want.

  
“So fucking pretty,” Bull smirked. The flush in Dorian’s cheeks only deepened. Too flustered and overwhelmed by desire, all Dorian could do was lick his lips. It seemed like the right choice, as Bull lowered his mouth to Dorian’s cock again. He ran his long tongue down the underside, making Dorian gasp, before licking the dripping head. As his lips lingered there, he popped open the oil. Skillfully, practiced, he slicked up his fingers as his mouth worked Dorian’s erection. Then, he took all of Dorian into his mouth as he eased his thighs further apart.

  
Moan catching in his throat, Dorian pressed up into Bull’s mouth. He felt the Qunari smile against him. He shifted Dorian slightly on his bed, cock still in his mouth, and eased a hand beneath Dorian. Pressing his thumb right above Dorian’s hole, he began to tease and ready Dorian. The mage’s body jerked closer to Bull, cock pressing to the back of the Iron Bull’s throat, willing him to continue. When he eased one thick finger inside, Dorian sighed his name.

  
Rocking his finger into Dorian, he kept tonguing his cock, making his own noises of pleasure that reverberated through Dorian. Fingers found Bull’s horn, trailing over its length, caressing it softly at first. As another finger hooked inside, picking up the steady pace, Dorian’s fingers wrapped around the horn with a sharp intake of breath. Again, Dorian arched, moving his hips along with the motion, pleasure sparking up his spine. Then, his fingers continued to explore Bull’s bark-like horn, knowing how much the Qunari enjoyed it. A third finger joined the others, causing Dorian to grit his teeth. Bull popped the cock out of his mouth as he worked at Dorian, opening him up, easing him apart.

  
“Good boy,” Bull murmured, making Dorian whimper. He always knew what he needed most, “Kadan…”

  
Bull moved his hand away all at once, leaving Dorian panting and empty. Running his hands up dark thighs, Bull gazed down at him, all tan skin and sweat and rumbled hair. All longing and love and lust.

  
“Bull?” Dorian finally asked, voice already wrecked, unable to handle Bull running his hands across his body without doing anything for much longer.

  
“Just admiring the view,” grinned the Iron Bull. Dorian couldn’t help but smile back, soft and sweet.

  
Firmly gripping Dorian’s hips, Bull yanked him closer. Dorian’s legs were stretched out on either side of the Bull’s hips, giving the large man enough room to stand between those muscular, tanned legs. Tensing as Bull ran a hand up and down the length of Dorian’s side, he squirmed slightly under the touch. He wanted Bull, badly, but was savoring every little movement, every little noise, as he let it all envelope and overcome him.

  
Holding tightly to Dorian’s hips again, he eased inside Dorian in steady, gentle pushes. As always, Dorian felt a slight burn of pain, a slight twinge of discomfort as the Bull filled him. He’d never been with another as well-endowed as Bull, and no matter how much the prepared and slicked up before hand, the first push always made Dorian grit his teeth in a burning, but pleasurable, pain. After another moment, the edge of pain evaporated, Ah’s of pleasure escaping Dorian’s mouth with each thrust. It was tender, slow, satisfying - everything Dorian hadn’t known he needed right now.

  
Leaning over Dorian, pressing down on him and pausing his movements, he took Dorian’s jaw in his hand and kissed him fully. Tongues pressed together, exploring each other’s mouths again. Stubble scrapped against smooth skin. The curl of Dorian’s mustache tickled under Bull’s nose, soft against jagged scars. He leaned back again, leaving Dorian even more breathless than before. Hands guided Dorian’s hips as he began to move again, slightly harder and faster than before. The mage wrapped his legs around the Bull as best as he could, pulling himself closer to that massive body body. His legs never quite encircled the other man, but it didn’t stop his trying.

  
They moved together, sweat dripping from Bull’s massive shoulders and face onto Dorian’s straining legs and stomach. Dorian arched and flexed, tremors of pleasure catching, sending jolts down to his toes and up to his ears. Seeing Dorian moan and move under him, Bull grunted in satisfaction in return. He dug one hand into the chiseled hips, leaving pinpricks where his claws pressed into skin. The other hand trailed Dorian’s body, tracing the lines of muscle on his abdomen, teasing his nipples to earn to deeper moans out of the mage, tickling down his sides to get a messy smile in return.

  
“Ah, you feel so good, Dorian,” Bull moaned, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment as he thrust hard into him. Both hands dug into dark flesh, causing Dorian to throw his head back in passion. His muscles and veins tensed under smooth skin, perfect lines down his neck that Bull traced with a finger. As much satisfaction Dorian was getting out of this, Bull was getting just as much, if not somehow more. Being able to take away some of the pain and hurt from Dorian meant everything to Bull, and he licked his lips seeing the man tense beneath him.

  
“Bull-” Dorian gasped out, so close. A satisfied smirk crossed Bull’s face. Dorian’s cock twitched slightly as he continued to thrust, hand lazily running back down his body. He lingered beside Dorian’s groin, thumb gently brushing his balls, erection occasionally brushing against his forearm. A whine escaped Dorian’s lips, body tightening around Bull’s own cock.

  
“Please,” insisted Dorian, the slight amount of friction he felt against his member almost driving him over the edge.

  
The Qunari’s hand found the erection, encircling tightly. For a moment, his hand didn’t move, eye gleaming. Dorian looked up at him and whined again, another smirk crossing the Iron Bull’s face. He began to pump with the rhythm of his thrusts, another groan catching in Dorian’s throat.

  
Heels dug into the small of Bull’s back, toes curling and then spreading apart. Throwing his body back into a perfect shaking arch, all tensed muscles and skin slick with sweat, Dorian came in Bull’s hand. He gasped loudly, calling Bull’s name to a rumble of satisfaction from the other man. He grabbed at the sheets, pulling against them, as Bull still grinded into him.

  
“Yeah, that’s it, Dorian…” Bull grunted happily, hand falling away from Dorian’s softening cock as he continued to rock into him. He thrust deep, making Dorian mewl weakly against the feeling. He was spent, shaking and sweating, hair positively a mess, eyes closed tightly against the overwhelming pleasure that was still shuddering through his body. Bull was close, seeing the ‘Vint like this, and he bit his lip.

  
Hearing him pant and whimper, sensitive skin brushing against skin, as Bull pushed all the way in, sent Bull over the edge.

  
“Dorian-” he cried, fingers digging into Dorian’s hips. He bent forward with one last thrust, stilling inside Dorian as he came with a sharp gasp of air.

  
He leaned over, easing out of Dorian, then pressing his chest on top of Dorian. Tanned fingers wrapped around the base of one of his horns, then idly ran up its length. Dorian purred under him, content, breathless, even more so as Bull lay down on top of him. The one forearm Bull used to prompt himself up kept his mass from knocking the breath from Dorian’s lungs completely.

  
“You’re perfect,” Bull murmured, voice low and hoarse, voice giving Dorian the chills.

  
“Mm, I know,” he said sleepily, “A true paragon.”

  
Bull chuckled, rolling onto the bed next to him. He pulled Dorian close again his side, raking his clawed fingers through sweaty, disheveled hair. Dorian, half-asleep already, murmured something.

  
“I’ve got you. You’re safe here,” Bull stated softly, the last thing Dorian heard before sleep overcame him.

  
It was the first time since the Fade he was able to fall asleep so peacefully, so easily. The thought of dreaming, of accidentally stepping into the Fade again, had terrified him enough to avoid sleep. Now, he couldn’t imagine any place he’d rather be than asleep in the Iron Bull’s warm, enveloping arms.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thekingofcarrotflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
